


【授权翻译】关于时间领主为什么会是糟糕前任的一份生物化学简论

by walitny



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Other, Sex, Sex Addiction, Time Lord Physiology (Doctor Who), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walitny/pseuds/walitny
Summary: 在这份简论中，法师试图解释为什么时间领主之间的性爱是无与伦比的，但他的叙述只起到了反作用：让这听上去像是个彻头彻尾的坏主意。但幸运的是，他有个不得不听的听众。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】关于时间领主为什么会是糟糕前任的一份生物化学简论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brief Biochemical Treatise on Why Time Lords Make Terrible Ex-Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945093) by Anonymous. 



> 这篇同人打上了绵斯特的tag，并以他作为叙述者，但事实上任何一任法师都可能说出这样一段独白，所以你可以带入任意一位你喜欢的法师！
> 
> 译者notes：  
> a translation of A Brief Biochemical Treatise on Why Time Lords Make Terrible Ex-Lovers  
> 原文地址：http://ao3-6.yourseobook.xyz/works/22945093
> 
> 原文的两个tag我一定要翻出来，因为太长了就没放进这篇翻译里。一个是：“在他整个人生里，杰克唯一一次宁愿对性爱闭嘴不提”，另一个是“当一个人文专业生试图写一篇关于生物学的同人时，你看到了什么”（译者作为一个人文专业生翻译的也挺费劲（望天  
> 总之就是时间领主的奇妙生理学了！今天也是为刀马刀的不健康关系流泪的一天TUT  
> 最后感谢原作太太的翻译授权。水平有限，欢迎捉虫！更欢迎大家到原作那边留下kudos，以及看看那边的评论！

以下记录来自于”M”（种族：时间领主；年龄：未知；性别：多重）对”J.H.”（种族：人类；状态：被俘；现状：愈发恼怒）的一段叙述。

_“你似乎迷恋着博士”_

这当然像是某种迷恋。这 _就是_ 一种迷恋。这 _本应_ 是一场迷恋。

重生会改变一切。它不只会改变你的外形，还有你的思想，你的性格，你看待整个世界的方式…这就像是你变成了一个完全不同的人，而你所有的记忆都像是从别人那儿偷来的。你回忆你之前做过的事时，有时你明白你为什么那么做了，有时你却完全解释不清自己的做法。

你可能会想，这会使维持一段关系变得有些困难，特别是你们没有同时重生时。每次重生时，你都得再回到约会池【1】里，这在一段时间后就变得有些无聊了。因此，时间领主在数百万年的时间里逐渐进化出了一种特殊的方式。

是的，这当然和性爱有关。难不成你还觉得会是些别的？

你们这些可怜的人类，你们几乎没有能给彼此的时间——当然，现阶段的陪伴除外——所以我想，你们有着短暂仓促的性爱也不足为奇。与我们相比，即使是你们最绵长的一段性爱，也不过就像一次草草结束的车震。看来你们的可悲之处又添了一条。

你想知道我们的“持久力”？ 嗯，你想要这个也没错。

我当然是在炫耀。不论和你说什么我都是在炫耀。

如果我们事先补充了水分和养分，并进行了热身，那么我们可以持续数个小时——甚至好几天。毕竟，二元的血液循环系统总是有它的好处。时间无限地延展开来，高潮接着高潮，每一秒都是纯粹的欢愉，直到你彻底忘我——这将会是你体验过的，最美妙的极乐。

在整个过程中，你能感受到荷尔蒙和神经递质在你的体内乱窜。在好几个小时，好几天中，都是这样。甚至在这个过程结束后，这些微小的化学物质仍会存留在那儿，让你产生某种兴奋感，安全感，和联结感。

最后的那点才是最重要的。

你听不懂，你又怎么能听得懂？

你们人类拥有的最接近它的激素就是催产素。听说过吗？它是一种能促进信任和依恋，加强社会联系的激素。大致上，它能让你觉得另一半看起来更顺眼些。 “抱抱化合物”，某些自作聪明的蠢货也这么叫它。

不过，就像你们人类的其他一切一样，与时间领主的生理系统相比，它显得黯然失色。

因为随着时间的推移，这种激素的强度最终会使你上瘾。你不会满足于那个人或那些人，以及他们给你带来的不可思议的感受。

它还会带来一些有意思的副作用：举个例子，它能使彼此间的心灵感应变得更为容易。你可以任意出入对方的意识，就像出入自己的意识一般。这给本就是亲密无比的关系又添上了一层。

它将凌驾于你的其他本能之上。他们就是你全部的欲望。而一旦神经通路建立起来，这一切甚至不再需要靠性爱来维系。只是呆在他们身边便足以让那些化学物质涌动起来。只是看着他们便足以让你享受快感。

你能想象到这对一个人意味着什么吗？你有这个能力去想象那是一种什么样的感受吗？

别傻了，这不是爱。这是…那个词怎么说来着？啊，现在我想起来了： limerence. 

你不知道这个词的意思，不是吗？你连自己的语言也不懂。这可真是悲哀。

Limerence: 一种无意识的、受强烈的情爱之欲支配的状态。沉醉的念头。生动的幻想。每一种情绪，不论好坏，都像是一簇火焰，燃烧在你的皮肤之下，为他们或报你以甜头，或弃你以无物。

你会为了这些感受去死、去杀戮。你的整个宇宙就只有你们，在一起，对抗其他所有的人。

接着，想象他们对你有着同样的感觉。

这就是时间领主如何在次次重生中维持彼此间的吸引力和情感联结的方法。即使我们在身体上发生了彻底的变化，那些神经通路也会以某种方式存续下去。而它们得花上很多年才会断裂消失——如果联结得足够根深蒂固，甚至要花好几百年。

大多数人不会去建立这样的联结。无论如何，这是没有必要的：还有其他的繁殖方式，而且大量的时间领主都是经由无性繁殖诞生的。其他人也更愿意保持独身，因为另一种选择风险太大。他们找到了其他方式来加强彼此的联系:他们一起工作、交流。他们对彼此的心温柔以待。

它们这些可怜的傻瓜。

对我们来说，性爱就像自愿吸毒。你要么必须非常确定自己将会陷入什么样的境地，要么就是在不计后果地疯狂行事。 

猜猜博士是哪一种？

（你或许也能猜到我是哪一种）

否则博士又为什么会如此渴求拥有同伴呢？他又为什么会对他们有着如此强烈的保护欲呢？

他在追求快感。 

对他来说，人类就像是美沙酮：它的强度不够，但却能稍稍舒缓一下那种渴望。

不，他不需要为了这个跟你做爱。并不是说我认为他不会这么做，只是这个过程太短了，不能像同其他时间领主做爱那样起作用。就像我之前说的:一次仓促的车震并不能点燃荷尔蒙。 

正如你所料，我们没有和平分手。即使曾经的激情已经一去不复返，即使你恨着对方，你依旧对他存留着那种渴望。

我相信你能猜到我和博士之间发生了什么。不像他，我可不愿满足于某种廉价的仿制品。要么给我最纯净的上品，要么就什么也别给。

当然，谋杀是分散注意力的好办法。

哦， _放松_ ，你会没事的。或多或少。

但也许你会想：这些都不过是胡说八道。这些所谓的生物学名词，根本就没有任何意义。

或许我说的是实话。又或许我只是编造了这所有的一切来糊弄你。一点点用来打发时间的下流话。你很清楚我无时无刻不在说谎。你又怎么知道我说的是不是真的？ 

你会亲自去问博士吗？如果这只是我对你开的一个玩笑，你能想象到他听闻后脸上会是何种表情吗？我倒是想去看看。

当然，如果我说的是真话，这不就更有意思了吗？

就让我们假装我说的是实话吧，好吗？

数千年过去了，而那种暴虐的饥渴仍在我都体内燃烧。这就像地狱一样。我想要他去死，但我又不禁犹豫着。那场大屠杀至少引起了他的注意。这让我有点发抖——可能也让他震颤了一下。但这还不够，远远不够，但总比什么也没有要好。总比和你们这些苍蝇中的一只挤在贫民窟里要好得多。

我知道你在想什么:为什么我不试着向前看呢？戒掉这个习惯？也许去找别人？ 

因为那等于承认失败。而我宁愿忍受痛苦也不愿承认失败——尤其是在博士面前。 

所以我只能让他和我一样痛苦。 

【1】 *约会池：原文为dating pool,大概就是那种男男女女泳池轰趴…  
【2】 *limerence：一个心理学术语，由心理学家多萝西·特诺夫（Dorothy Tennov）在她的著作Love and Limerence中提出。具体含义基本就是下文中法师解释的那样。所以杰克不知道还真不怪他…（流下了愚蠢的类人猿的泪水  
【3】 *美沙酮：用于戒除海洛因毒瘾的替代性药物


End file.
